Altars of Horror
Altars of Horror was one of the five scarezones that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 27. It was located in the Plaza of the Stars. History and Location On August 17th, 2017, Universal announced that a scarezone based on the five IP houses featured at that year's Halloween Horror Nights event would be featured during said event. The scarezone would include scareactors from American Horror Story: Volume 2, The Shining, Ash vs. Evil Dead, SAW: The Games of Jigsaw, and The Horrors of Blumhouse. It would be located in an area called Plaza of the Stars. The area is a street located in entrance to the park. Description Enter the nexus of evil, where all the most fearsome characters and nefarious creatures from each of the Halloween Horror Nights haunted houses lie in wait. Decoration The decorations for the scarezone consisted of five large themed pillars, topped with skulls, that each held a frame with the logo of one of the IP houses on it. Front to back, The Shining, SAW: The Games of Jigsaw and Ash Vs. Evil Dead were on the right side of the Plaza of the Stars walking into Universal Studios while American Horror Story: Volume 2 and The Horrors of Blumhouse were on the left. Scareactors * The Grady Sisters (The Shining) * Bloody Face (American Horror Story: Volume 2) * Papa Legba (American Horror Story: Volume 2) * The Butcher (American Horror Story: Volume 2) * Pigheads (SAW: The Games of Jigsaw) * Jill Tuck with Reverse Beartrap (SAW: The Games of Jigsaw) * Deadite Kelly (Ash Vs. Evil Dead) * Deadite Vivian (Later Replaced with Pablo) (Ash Vs. Evil Dead) * Bughuul (The Horrors of Blumhouse) * The Bride in Black (The Horrors of Blumhouse) * Lady Liberty (The Horrors of Blumhouse) * Smiling Purger (The Horrors of Blumhouse) Pictures Altars of Horror Blumhouse Sign.JPG Altars of Horror Twins.JPG Altars of Horror Ash vs. Evil Dead SIgn.JPG Altars of Horror Smiling Purger.JPG Altars of Horror Shining Sign.JPG Altars of Horror Saw Pig.JPG Altars of Horror SAW Sign.JPG Altars of Horror SAW Sign 2.png Altars of Horror Bloody Face.JPG Altars of Horror Papa Legba.jpg Altars of Horror Lady Liberty.JPG Altars of Horror AHS Sign.JPG Altars of Horror Butcher.JPG Altars of Horror Bughuul.JPG Altars of Horror Pablo.JPG Altars of Horror Deadite Kelly.JPG Altars Of Horror Vivian Johnson.png Altars Of Horror Jill Tuck.png Altars of Horror Black Hanging Stuff.jpg The Butcher (AHS).png Another Deadite Vivian Johnson.png Deadite Kelly 2.png Altars of Horror Ash Vs. Evil Dead Sign 2.png Altars of Horror Ash Vs. Evil Dead Sign 3.jpg Altars of Horror The Shining Sign 2.jpg Altars of Horror SAW Sign 2.png Don't You Dare!.png|The Bride In Black. We Are Near!.png|Deadite Vivian. Deadite Kelly Close Up 4.png Deadite Kelly Close Up 5.png The Butcher Close Up 2.png Bloody Face 2.png Papa Legba 2.png Papa Legba 3.png The Butcher Scareactor Reward.png Deadite Vivian 4.png Deadite Vivian 5.png Deadite Kelly 6.png Deadite Kelly 7.png Lady Liberty 2.png Lady Liberty 3.png Lady Liberty (No Mask).png The Bride in Black 2.png Papa Legba 4.png Papa Legba 5.png The Butcher 4.png The Butcher 5.png Deadite Vivian 6.png Deadite Kelly 9.png Deadite Vivian 7.png Papa Legba 6.png Deadite Vivian 8.png Deadite Kelly 10.png Deadite Kelly 11.png Altars of Horror SAW Sign 3.png Deadite Vivian 14.png Trivia * This scarezone added and removed some of the scareactors. They replaced Deadite Vivian with Pablo and they added Jill Tuck to the SAW area. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Plaza of the Stars Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27